


shower thoughts while reading fics

by aspentree



Series: vld ships and things | pineleaf & SweatersAndChaiLattes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: contemplating existence, language warning, my thoughts on babe's work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspentree/pseuds/aspentree
Summary: me dicking around while reading a fic with the bae





	shower thoughts while reading fics

**Author's Note:**

> i have permission

open twenty-four hours.

—

2:13, Dallas, Texas. (yeet yeet skeet skeet)

“Let’s stop here. It’s twenty-four hours.” The suggestion that came out of Lance’s mouth made Keith scoff. “It’s In-N-Out, Lance. How uncultured are you?” (me literally) Lance would’ve payed to see that look in his best friend’s eyes again. “Sorry Mr. Cowboy, I have no idea what’s the shit in this big ol’ town of yours.” (*mockingly texan accent*) That earned Lance a slap on the arm. He deserved it.

“If you’re craving burgers and fries, there’s a Steak N’ Shake nearby.” (come to your local fucking steak n shake) Keith mused and tapped out the address into his GPS, nearly crashing when Lance started blasting the local pop station. “What the hell? This song isn’t even good- Lance I swear to god!” The smirk on the brunette’s face earned him a pinch on the thigh. (who pinches people's thighs? like damn that's a good thigh) He deserved that.

“I’m sorry! This is the only pop station you have on your pre-sets! Who even listens to alternative music?” (what's alternative music? what's an alternative form of music?? silence?) Keith rolled his eyes, ignoring the overdramatic boy in his passenger seat. “I do, asshole. Try 106.1, (106.1, kiss fm!) they normally have something.” A gasp that caused Keith to jump in fear of there being something in his beat-up Honda’s path was emitted from Lance. The old car’s stereo was about to hit its overdrive as the volume was turned up to an impressive, yet painful, 30. (midlife crisis boy) Lance, what the fuck? I can’t hear any cars around us! Are you trying to make me crash?” Keith could hear a giggle coming from the boy that ignored his concerns. “Calm down, mullet-man! Embrace the beat!” (*hums making my way downtown*)

Lance sunk back into his seat, horridly singing along to ‘What Lovers Do’ before going dead silent. Keith nudged him. “When did hell become silent, Lancelot?” He was given a finger to the lips in response as the boy leaned over the center console. “SZA (forgot how to pronounce english) is my literal queen Keith! My queen! I could never dare to sing over her part! Her voice is beautiful, she’s beautiful, I’m in love with her!” Keith knew he looked stupidly confused in the moment and regretted his following words immediately after he opened his mouth. “I thought your celebrity crush was Dua Lipa? No, wait, Joe Keery? Joe Keery, right?”

Lance scoffed in amazement. “Listen, Keithy-boy. You can’t silent the bisexuals! We will rise amongst you homosexuals and make you stare and wonder in amazement, ‘Why can’t I like girls and boys, too? Why must I be a lowly homosexual?’ (LITERALLY ME) We will reign!” Keith rolled his eyes and parked his car sharply, making Lance surge forward. “Watch it, dipshit!” Keith shrugged.

“We’re here. Home of the best burgers and shakes.” Lance gave him a side-eye. “What about their fries?” Keith slapped a hand against his chest. “Lance! How is that even a question? McDonalds will rule all with their beautifully golden crisp fries that are salted to perfection and taste so good I would die for them.” (i actually dont really like mcdonalds)

Lance gave Keith a sweet smile that the latter swore he could get high off of. The lanky boy moved his arm in a swooping motion and bent slightly. “Lead the way, cowboy.” Keith just smiled slightly and walked into the old burger shop. (bowing is for old british ladies)

Lance had to give the place credit. (+10 points on your next exam) It smelled amazing, and the aesthetic the place gave off was admittedly perfect for 2:00 munchies. Keith walked towards a booth in the back that he later swore was different than the others. Lance noticed how it was, but he assumed the changes were made by the boy sitting across from him. (lenny face)

The red pleather (mm) was frayed on the outer corners, sticky in some places, had a few faux buttons that adorned the pleats on the back of the seat missing, and had half-moon marks etched into the booth, probably from Keith digging his nails into the seat at times. Lance wondered how often he came here. The table was supported by a glass pillar, (bad design decision on architect people's part. like what if someone kung fu kicked it and like the table just flew to the floor) made of what looked like multiple glass balls (lenny) melted together, with golden flakes inside. The table was an old 80’s diner classic. Navy blue vinyl with shiny red plastic lining.

A song rang through the diner’s speakers (nEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP), making the dead room echo with soft guitar (what if you made a guitar out of...like...cotton candy because then you'd have a soft guitar). It took Lance a moment to recognize the chords, but as soon as he did, he was staring at Keith with wide eyes. “Keith! This is our song!” Keith had caught on a bit ago, and he relaxed back into his seat with a dopey smile (is he on meth) on his face. “I know.” Lance seemed offended, which seemed to be his new constant facial expression (i only have three facial expressions: sad, disappointed and....moderately happy). “Why didn’t you tell me sooner, asshole?” Keith drummed his fingers along to the beat on the chipped vinyl table (DA DA DA DA DA DA DA). “I like seeing you get excited. You look cute.”

The red hue from the neon sign outside that filtered through the glass block window lit up Lance’s face in a way that made Keith breathless (pant). The boy’s face was highlighted with red (keith your boy is bleeding call an ambulance) and contoured with his natural tan skin. A bit of natural blush dotted his cheeks (blushi blushi doki doki), and his freckles weren’t like a bridge across his nose (like a solid rectangle?? what), more like someone flicked paint on his face (thats dangerous dont do that boyo). His lashes were long, dusting the tops of his eyebrows (WHAT THE FUCK THATS LONG) They shielded blue eyes (dont touch me boi). The blue wasn’t noticeable, or striking (thats fucking salty boy come to your local steak n shake keith is so fucking salty) like all the books and movies portrayed them as. They were soft, and homely. They were Lance.

“Buy me a burger, mullet. I’m hungry.” “Okay sunshine-boy.” (BOY)


End file.
